1. Field
The present application relates to orthopedic surgery in general, and more particularly, to bone graft delivery systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a bone grafting procedure, a surgeon places bone or a bone substitute into an area in a patient's body to provide a type of scaffold for bone growth and repair. Bone grafts can be used to help treat various orthopedic problems, for example, to fuse a joint or repair a fracture. Bone graft material can be, for example, autogenous (harvested from the patient's own body), allogeneic (harvested from another person, usually a cadaver), or synthetic. Many bone grafting procedures are performed via open surgery implantation. However, these procedures can be performed minimally invasively, for example, by using a needle to inject the bone graft material into the target location without requiring a surgical incision.
In some cases decortication of the bony area receiving the graft is performed prior to delivery of the bone graft material. Decortication removes superficial cortical bone and exposes the underlying cancellous bone, which can help accelerate the integration of the bone graft with the native bone.